Summer Diaries
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Amy prevails her stories in her summer break. A summer filled with action,laughter and love. will she finally be convinced to fall again after being hurt by Seighart? PLS. R&R! FREE SMORES!
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Oh Hi there again! uh... 'Person'! haha, sorry bout my rudeness..hehe... **

**well as you all know, I write stories...heehee... **

**kidding! okay, this is my 3rd multi-chapter story. **

**Hope you like it! *giggle***

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN... I'm telling you, I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE yet again, i wish i could... heehee... so here it is! Enjoy!**

**P.S : FREE COOKIES AND MILK! (yum!~ *slurp*)**

* * *

Love, kinda hurts…yeah, it really hurts. Know why? Well, I have fallen for a guy I shouldn't. He only broke my heart. Tore it, crushed it, pierced it… as if all the bad things someone could do to a girl's fragile heart was severely done to mine. I was completely dumped by that very same 'person'. Geeze, love hurts. **Love kills**. But no matter what I do, Cupid just lands on top of me and suddenly pierce me with his frigging arrow even without using his stupid bow. Geeze! I'm really mad at him!Sheesh! But you know what? whenever I tumble and fall in love just like the others, I usually am disgusted with myself. Yet somehow, I feel really good inside. I feel like I'm more than such a **fall-in-love type**. You know the type that if that person sees a cutie, that person just suddenly falls for it. Stupid, isn't it? Just making a fool of yourself, daydreaming, you know what I mean... But still, _sigh_… My love life's too complicated. _Sigh_… but I want to tell about this 'person' I love, loved, and will always be…**TO BE LOVED**. Wanna know more? _Giggle_… so okay, I'm going to tell you the story of that late summer…


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

**Day one : School's Out!**

**Dear diary,**

Today was a happy summer's day. The sun shone brightly, the wind blew tenderly and the glimmering shores of Kerrie beach shone as if it was crystals. It's been a week now after school had ended. Geeze, it's another school year for me again this year. Today, I helped at Mom and Dad's Snow Cone shop. We had a lot of customers-mostly lovers. Now to think about lovers, it's been three months since that ex-boyfriend of mine, Seighart haven't showed up. Maybe he's gone womanizing again. Oh geeze! Get over him Amy! Never mind… talking about him, he said that he'll return my stuff from his stinky house. Imagine that? Making you his girlfriend and just use you as a maid? Ugh! Pathetic men! (But not all of them of course! Dad's nice, Lass' nice, big brother Ronan's nice, big brother Ryan's… and also Dio is also nice… well, sort of… he's kinda feisty sometimes and such a serious type.) But if there is one person who's nicer than everyone of them, I think it would be my bestfriend, Jin. He's the nicest guy in the planet! Oh yes he is! He helps me out whenever we have a lot of customers. He's like a reserved back-up.

Which reminds me; he helped me out just this morning to carry out the ice we've ordered from the Altar of balance. It's always snowy out there and I wonder why. It's so creepy. It makes me have goose bumps again. Never mind, well, everything stayed the same today. Big sister Elesis, Lire, and Arme helped us out in the servings while big sister Mari, well… the usual, read a book, sleep, watch TV, cell phone… now that I think about it, I think she's kind of lazy. But not totally lazy! I mean, Big sister Mari is indeed nice. She helps out the store in terms of electricity… (She's our technician) but, not physical work like the others... maybe she's just not in the mood to help. (Like me, I'm sometimes bored of doing work especially when all of the customers are guys. It makes my fall-in-love Syndrome reactivate. Oh crap.)

I swore to the Gods as an oracle and as a Deity, I'll never fall for a guy! Ever again! It's not totally a vow or something! Geeze! It'll make me look like a nun! Never mind, all that I ever wanted was to cool down a bit from love. Anyway, I haven't completely recovered yet from what Seighart has done to me. Besides, he was my first… but I don't think he'll also be my **LAST**! Anyway, I just want to stay 'Me' for a while. A free, loving, caring small sister to the Chase. The Knight Master will be recruiting us again after Summer Break _sigh…_ School is really tiresome. Now let me remind you of the schools Mission and Vision. _Sigh…_

_**Serdin School of War craft and Science**__ is a school major for Knights, Spell Knights, Rune casters, Mages and Archers; minor for Fighters, Dancers, Druids, Gladiators and many more. This school will train the young minds of our generation so that as young as their age, their minds will be opened with the things that happen to our great countries: Bermesiah, Xenia, Atum, Ellia, and Silver Land; from all the destruction that the traitor, Kaze'Aeze has brought doom to us. Therefore, this School is established for the future good of our people. Glory to All!_

Geeze, tell me about this. Blah blah blah… oh knight Master, it's Summer break! Just kidding. She'll get angry with me_** IF**_ she ever knew. Ha-ha… I'm emphasizing it… Well,let's just hope summer would end up okay.

Love more, Hate Less,

**-Amy**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two

**Day Two: Guys Day**

**Dear Diary,**

Today was frustrating! Kyaaah! I really hate this day! Oh crap! We had a lot of customers and all of them were GIRLS! Kyaaah! They all went Crazy and thy banged all the tables and chairs, they almost got it broken! Damn it! And the frigging reason was the guys! Darn it! Yes! I say the GUYS did this! Waaaahhh!

Well, honestly, this was what happened. Every Tuesday of the week, is GUYS' DAY… and what I mean by guys' day is, the guys has to serve the customers; either man or woman! Geeze! Plus they have to do it with no top on! Kyaah! I'm really blushing madly here! Darn it! Dad! I'm accusing you for this kind of idea! (Seriously, dad brought that thing up… _sigh_) Never mind… and so the mayhem went throughout the day and all of our chairs were, well, hopefully wasn't all damaged. Geeze! I'm going to kill them if that ever happened. You guys! So that's the case… sheesh! I'm going to have a headache! Ugh! Damn!

When big brother Ronan came out of the shop and handed some flyers topless, as if he was some kind of magnet that attracted all the female customers in! They all went "Kyaah! Kyaah!" for him _sigh_… and as for that, all the girls piled up all over (him). Geeze… then next were Big brother Ryan, then Big brother Lass then Dio, then, then, then… Waaaaah! I'm going nuts! All of them looked mesmerizing! Oh my eyes! The pain! The horror! They looked so **HOOOOT**! _Pant… _there! I said it! _Mad blush…_Geeze!

The shop was over crowded that all the five of us girls has to make an extension outside the shop! (Tables, chairs, you know… make up a new temporary tent). Damn! There were gazillions of them! Waah! They piled up inside **AND** outside the shop! Waah! Noo! I thought it was going to break but luckily, due to timing, big sister Elesis' temper had just to explode and she scolded all the bitchy girls away. Sigh… what a relief. And with that, they all ran away home. **The end.** Ha-ha but not that easily, the worse had yet to come. If you had thought it's all done, you're terribly wrong because, **DAD CALLED UP JIN**. Yes, Jin. And we all know Jin has a very… _cough…_ strong… _cough…_ body… (So masculine, full of abs… ohmaygash! Kyaah!~) slap! Snap out of it Amy, would you? (Damn this love thingy again). Now, getting back to what happened, so Dad called up Jin and Jin agreed to him and then he arrived. He hurriedly took off his shirt (so masculine…~) _slap! _ And there you go! Another round of bitchy burden. Damn it! And again, Big sister Elesis scolded them off. Geeze, what a pain.

After a day of such commotion, Mom and Dad had made a lot of money. Thanks to them it was triple of our daily income! Imagine that? **Triple**? We almost couldn't believe it but Mom showed us the calculations and she was right. Oh my gosh! That was truly awesome. Dad thanked the guys and asked if they could do it agin some time; and so, they agreed. (Another pain! _faint… _Oh Dad!) But big sister Elesis wasn't happy about the flirting stuff. She even said: **"DARN! YOU MEN ARE SO DISGUSTING! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? DAMN IT! SHOWING OFF SOME SKIN AND TRYING TO FLIRT WITH BITCHES? DARN!"** she pouted angrily. But Big brother Ronan patted her head and tried to calm her down.

"There, there, my little Elesis is all so worried with me again. There, there…"

"And who said I'm all worried about you? You jerk! **SEDUCER!**" and with that, big brother Ronan earned a great punch on his head. I pity him. But it all worked out in the end, Big sister Elesis forgave him and Big brother Ronan promised her a date. Geeze… they are such a sweet couple. I wish I could be like them. Sigh. But never mind, anyways, **Mr. Love** **Bug** aka **CUPID** haven't been bothering me around lately, I guess he's a little tired of poking me with his stupid arrows. Ha-ha. I don't mind at all. Well, let's hope that he won't come back for sure. Anyways, I don't want to fall again in the mean time.

Love more, Hate less,

**-Amy**


	4. Chapter 4: Day Three

**Day Three: Drowning, Dying, Kissing a Best friend?**

**Dear Diary,**

Today was one of my worst days of all! Damn! Well, let me start this off from the frigging top. _Sigh…_

It was a cloudy day and the sun shone a less bright than the last few days of summer. And as always, we had a lot of customers… (But not as many as yesterday… Oh crap!) it went a bit just like the normal when Dad said, that we can have a little break. Anyway, we have been working really hard for the last few days in the shop. And everyone agreed. So the ten of us went swimming in the beach. Oh! Such a lovely sight! The fine sky, the gentle breeze lingering on our skin, the slight rays of sunlight beaming on us, and the tickling sands just beneath our feet; it was sure a great day to go swimming!

And so we dunked into the cold water and cooled ourselves. This is the life! Everybody had fun; big brother Ronan and Big brother Ryan took out for a dive in the reefs together with Big sister Elesis and Lire; Big brother Lass and Big sister Arme stayed in the shade sleeping sweetly-hand in hand (So adorable) and lastly, Big sister Mari. Sad for her, she was left alone reading a book to herself, AGAIN… geeze, she does that all the time. Anyway, I think she's not interested in all the lovet-dovey things. I see her as very much cautious person when it comes to love. She doesn't want to get hurt that easily. Good for her; that's why I admire her so much.

I went out for a swim and decided to go in the deeper regions of the beach but as the water drifted me away from them, I felt a sudden pain in my left foot. Then just out of the blue, I struggled to float. I shouted for help but it seems nobody saw me. I drowned the sea but with my heart beating; I'm still alive. I tried and tried to swim but I can't. Then I suddenly remembered what my teacher discussed to us before we dismissed class one late July afternoon. "Class, please remember, an average person can only last three minutes underwater." "_Am I going to die?"_ It's the only thing inside my head. "_Death?"_ Then my vision went blurry and with no time at all, it became pitch black; completely losing my sight. "_Lord Zen, I'm really a failure… I'm sorry." _ Then I suddenly heard someone calling my name I opened my eyes then saw a red cloudy figure trying to get a grasp on me. I reached out for him. And drifted myself unconscious.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Someone shouted. "Amy! Wake up! Hey look! Don't leave me here!" "_Who's that?"_ I opened my eyes gently and saw myself dazing into a pair of golden orbs. "Amy!" he said. It was Jin drenched in water. I found myself lying on the sand. "What? What happened?" I asked shocked. "Damn you idiot! I thought you were going to leave me!" he hugged me tightly. I couldn't believe it. He was actually hugging me. "Darn it! If I could only there at your side, I should've saved you earlier!" blaming himself, he started to cry. I was touched. "I'm sorry! Amy! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he asked."I rested my head on his shoulder. "No. I should be the one who say sorry, I got you into trouble so I-"I was cut off and found myself looking at his eyes once more. Pure affectionate eyes filled with anxiety and fear to lose someone. "Oh Jin…" I touched his face and leaned closer until we were millimeters away. _So adorable…_ "Amy…I…" he was going to kiss me; I could predict that. But as we were going to kiss, I suddenly heard a wild giggle just the side of us. We reluctantly and nervously turned to our left and saw Big brother Ryan laughing out loud, Big brother Lass holding his laughter, Big brother Ronan smirking mischievously and giving Jin a thumbs up; Big sister Mari reading a book (honestly, she doesn't mind us at all… Anti-social much…_sigh…_) and Big sisters Elesis, Lire and Arme holding a sign board with a writing: **GOOD JOB YOU GUYS!**

I was shocked that I… **SCREAMED! **No! No! No! I don't want to think about it anymore! It's too embarrassing! _Blush… _Darn! Waaahhh! I don't want to fall in love with my own best friend! No I can't be! It was just an accident! I was too mesmerized! No! No! No! _Mad blush… _Darn fall-in-love syndrome!

After that went home silent about what happened. Geeze! I'm going to get in so much trouble if Mom and Dad ever know. _Sigh…_ thankfully, everybody shut their mouths. Damn! That was to embarrassing! Gwaah! I hate them! I hate… them… _mega blush… _Darn it…!

But before we left the store, Big sister Arme came up to me and whispered something: "You know Amy dear; Jin blushed really hard when he tried the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with you. At first he was thinking twice not do it but thanks to Ryan, he convinced him that if he never do that, you'll die. So, he actually did it." I turned into crimson red and shuddered; she giggled childishly. "So, you better thank him through a letter. Less intrigues." Then she walked away and left me standing still. **DAMN IT JIN!**

And now I'm writing this in my diary because I'm so embarrassed! Damn it! Why does it happen to me so much? Why must it be Jin? He's my best friend! No! No! No! I don't want to fall in love with my best friend! No! No… No… No! Darn this love crap thing! Gwaahhh! I hate thiiisss!

Love more, Hate less,

**-Amy**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Four

**Day Four: Rainy Days**

**Dear Diary,**

_Sigh…_ today was a bit of rainy. I wonder why. Jeez… I never thought it's going to rain. It's in the middle of summer and it would rain? Hmmm… well, you can't expect the weather these days... sigh, but even so, I can't go out swimming today (the currents are too strong. I'll get killed. Mom said… Mother's these days.)

So, I stayed at home the whole day.( _**Reason**_? : (a) nobody's home. Mom and Dad will attend tha wedding. (b) The freaking weather. (c) Its cold. (d) I'm bored 'cause it's wet outside. (e) I want to be dry like a normal summer day: hot and sunny and (e) I'm thinking of someone…probably...) I didn't bother to go in the shop. Well, it's raining. Who'd ever thought you'd go out for a swim in that kind of weather? Yeah, yeah. So my whole day was all boring and stuff. The older people… (My big sisters and brothers... or the chase… _duhh_…) we're out in a day off. And I am the only one left out in the group. _Sniff._ Huhuhuhuh… Why am I the only one left? Sigh. Never mind.

So there was I, left alone in my room, doing my… uhmm… this. Okay, I spent the whole day alone with me and my cooking practice. (Seriously, I need to. _**Why**__?_ : I'm making cookies for Jin… _blush_… damn…) I need to thank him for saving me the other day… _blush_… which I seem to… uhh… _steaming red_… ughh… WAAAHHHHH! DAMN IT! I-I-I can't' think _**straight **_anymore.

Jeez, why do I even like him this much? We've been friends for a long time, and I, think we have to stay just as we are… Ugh! I can't focus! I don't! I… jeez… someone, help me.

Okay. **CHANGE TOPIC!** I don't want to talk about that kind of stuff anymore. (I turns my tummy upside down. Ick! I feel kinda sea sick after wards.) So okay, I mixed the ingredients, put some…uhh… toppings…stuff….then stirred…ah! Just did the measures then, viola! I baked it. I tasted it afterwards and it was… it was… ugh… just the normal. It wasn't too sweet. It wasn't too bitter. Just... PERFECT! Hahahaha!

Ooh! I wish Jin would taste this…and the others… _clears voice_. Okay!... I guess I went a little childish… _clears voice again_… **so**… _clears voice…for the third time…_ (I guess I have sore throat… gwaak…) oh fine! Well, I guess, my recipe will make them A-okay! Haha!

Hmm... Mom and dad just got home. Well, they sure are late. It's 10 in the evening now. Well, they went out for some wedding party. Well, don't mind them… jeez. Now to think about it, maybe they brought back some cake. (I wish it could be strawberry flavored). So yeah, I need my Midnight Snack ala strawberry cake. Ha-ha!

Love more, Hate Less,

Amy


	6. Chapter 6: Day Five

**Day Five: New Hair-Cut. Thanks. **

Dear diary,

"_Holy shit!" Elesis shouted in a surprise. "Amy? Why did you cut your hair?"_ these words came from big sister Elesis mouth. Ha-ha well, just as expected, I cut my hair. (But I didn't tell you 'bout it last night. Ha-ha! It's just as unexpected as you think it would be).

Well, earlier this morning, before I could report or should I say, go to work, (heehee~) I passed by a mirror shop that eventually was a parlor. The owner said I had fabulous hair (The guy's so sweet!) and he said that if I had it cut, he'll give me a _**70% discount**_and a _**FREE **_vintage mirror! Could you imagine that? (Such a nice guy). At first I got suspicious but then, he said to me, he's in some kind of campaign to help cancer patients… (So good) and so, his customer's hairs… would be… uh… collected and donated to some kind of hair company and making them into a Wig and uhh… like that…

So since it's for charity, and (ooh, the poor victims), so, I said yes. And eventually, it turned out to be a shocking revelation. Mom and Dad also were shocked but they realized it that I was doing it for good. (Aha! I am so good!)

And so, and so… my big brothers and sisters were shocked, made their jaws fall, yadda, yadda. _Sigh._ Doesn't matter.

I brought and gave the thank you cookies to Jin, and of course, said "thanks"… _clears voice_… and I saw him blush and he smiled… _cough_…_blush_…then he said "you're mostly welcome" to me… _cough_… Okay. It went well. (But what would you expect? An "I love you"? Or "Thanks for saving my life, you're my super hero"? uhhh… **inappropriate** much). So that went on. I heard the chase giggle at my back; I poked my head side wards to see what's going on of course. Ugh! And big sister Arme was trying to hide her laughter but it's still obvious and big brother Ryan was whistling while looking up… I know what he was thinking… and so was the others. Ugh. I really hated this. Jeez.

But my day went okay. The normal commotion; girls flocking around even gays flirting and then eventually getting kicked in their asses by my big sisters. (especially Big Sister Elesis). Well, they should know that they're all occupied. Ha-ha! Hmm… what more… hmm… think, Amy, Think…

Sigh.

Nothing more. My day was superbly cool. And Normal. Ha-ha! Well, just don't include the "thank You" stuff and the "New hair Style" thingy, Ha-ha! I'm still enjoying the moment though. Well, I guess, I should sleep now. Good Night D.

Love more, Hate Less,

Amy


	7. Chapter 7:Day Six

**Day Six: The Date...~**

**Dear diary,**

Today it was kinda… I…ugh… another disastrous day.

My lousy alarm clock woke me up at around… guess what…. 11 A.M! Ugh! I hate this! And I had to hurry dressing myself up with a pair of shorts and a pink sleeveless shirt, a hat, my back pack (filled with my ahh… hair brush, make-up, extra shirt, and uhmmm… flip flops) just to go at the shop with my hair in stuck up in tangles. (Seriously, I didn't have any time).

My mind was really racing. Why didn't mom and dad wake me up if they were going to the shop? That went on my mind... But just as that moment, it hit me. Mom and Dad were going, again, in another wedding. Ooh! That was about last night and I slapped my forehead. Jeez, I was an idiot.

And when I got there, I was really panting hard. So frustrated and panicking a lot of things like, "Is the shop open?", "Is anyone there yet?" , "What'll I do?" and "Dad's gonna kill me!" sigh… and just a moment of time, there was nobody in the shop but, JIN.

Yep. Jin. Jin, Jin, Jin. Of all people, why was he there?

Possible Answer(s): '

**1.'Cause he was early?**

Nope.

**2.'Cause he knew that I was coming?** (Ooh!)

Wrong. Final possible answer?

**3.'Cause he's a psychic.** (Aha!)

Eenk! Wrong again.

Possible Answer: Wait. Just Wait. It's coming.

I saw him in front of the shop's door waiting. "is he waiting for someone?" I thought. Then he shook his head over my direction. He smiled. My heart skipped a beat when he gave off one of his killer smiles. Ugh! So cute—Uh, uh! I mean, pissing. I approached him with this rugged face of mine.

"Hey! Amy! I thought I'd see you here." He said.

Huh? Me? Why? "Uhm…Why? What's the matter Jin? I asked. He smiled. "Well, it's kinda complicated though." Complicated? Did he just say Complicated? I blinked hard and my cheeks began to get warmer. My heart was thumping. What did he mean by that? "O-Okay? Just say it calm and clear." I said but my heart was running fast. I braced myself when he opened his lips and started to utter a word. "Please not scary things! Please not scary things!" I pleaded in my mind.

"Since your parents were out and nobody's watching, so we made a deal that this is going to be another day off." That was superbly unexpected. I gulped then sighed in relief. I was really got there. "But, Why? Didn't mom and dad tell you about boycotting?" he looked at me and laughed. "'Boycotting?' No. we aren't. Have you forgotten about last night?" he asked with a grin on his face. Now that I thought about it… what was about last night?

He bursted in laughter. "I guess, you really forgot about last night? Well, you really were drunk last night."

_Note to myself_: I did my writing as early as 8:00 o' clock yesterday night. The Chase and I had a drinking contest last night. So that's one good reason why I got up late. (I was damn drunk and I let myself… never got a hold of 'em. _Conclusion_: heavy drinker).

So okay, I forgot about what happened _at that time_, but he then explained the lost details. "So, yeah, I forgot." I said stupidly. "So, can't you explain a bit?" I asked of him. Jeez. I'm so unpredictable. "Well, they said that in case you forgot, I'll be the one to remind you, that's all." I sighed and nearly fainted. I was so ashamed. Huhhuhuhuhu… but he smiled childishly that made my heart skip a beat. "Amy, don't worry, if you don't have anything to do today, I could have you company." He offered nicely with a heart-melting smile. Shoot! What was that? Blush… jeez! I really hate this! My heart goes "thump-thump!" Waaah!

And then disaster occurred. I was trying to get a hold of myself but… dun dun dun dun! I did not… Doomed! Oh in heaven's sake! Why did has to happen to me? Huwwaaahhh! And just like that, the taboo word came out of my mouth. God I'm cursed!

He smiled and hugged me. Whoa! He just did hug me! "Great!" as he shouted for joy. Jeez! I blushed! "Uh! J-Jin!" I trembled slightly shoving him away then he just did. "Oops! Sorry! So where shall we go?" oh for Pete's sake! Jeez… "Take me wherever you want." I heaved a sigh and answered without a sound of nuisance. Then he chuckled again. Making me shiver. I really hate this crap_. Ba-thump!_ Went my heart. This is really irritating.

I like Jin, but, I… I… just can't decide for myself. Whether I love (Nahh) him or not. Jeepers. I'm going insane. Sigh. But, then again, it wasn't such bad idea after all. Heehee~ oops! I slipped.

But then after that, he took my hand and dragged me towards the place where we were heading: the mall (it was so cool! Lots of pink stuff!), he bought me a pretty fuchsia ribbon-hairclip. Which really matched my pink locks. Sort of… heehee~ okay… _clears voice_, then, the park, we got exhausted from all the buying and chattering, blah blah bla, then the market, (he bought some apples, dunnow why) and lastly, the **CHURCH**. Yep. You heard it right. **THE CHURCH**.

We stepped inside and looked from left to right, seeing the beautiful gardens of the building. The holy scenery that caught my heart and soul. Sigh. It was beautiful. I sighed once more and inhaled the sweet wispy air that caught my hair whizzing hair. Jin looked at me and snickered. I dunnow why but it made me shiver again. Jeepers!

"Are you getting bored already?" he asked sweetly. I tilted my head a bit as I answered. "Uhmmm not much. But my feet do hurt. A lot." He snickered, once more. "Okay. So, let me take you home now."He offered nicely.

I nodded. And if you're thinking I'm cruel… yes. Yes. Yes I am. But I have a valid reason! (Refer above). So then, we walked home, that took us about, 15 minutes of walking. Then we arrived at my house's gate.

Jeez, I feel so guilty and stuff. I dunnow why. But my heart's racing. He faced me with an annual heart-melting-oh-so-deadly-killer-fighter-Jin smile and guess what? I blushed in front of him. Smacks head. Dang! Why am I like this when I'm with him? Sigh.

We looked each other and the eye the made him heave another chuckle and again, made me fluster. Damn. "So…uhmm…I guess… this is…"I mumbled. But before I could finish…"Thanks" he only said. Then turning his back against me. What? It was just like that? I said at first. I felt kinda guilty though. Hmmm… and my eyes were burning. Tsk. I'm really sad that I tilted my head to my right. That somehow, my hair covered my eyes so that no one could notice me crying.

But before a tear could even escape, a hand cupped my face and just as the unexpected, a soft pair of lips was laid on my forehead. I trembled and almost broke down. And guess what? It was Jin. (Well, there's no one possible except him, right?) Then he broke off. Then he smiled at me. Melting my anxiety away. "Thanks for being with me, Amy. I'll remember this day. See you tomorrow." Then ran back where he was heading. Leaving me blinking in silence. I felt blood rose in my cheeks, heating them up.

At first I was still as a rock. Something inside me broke. Something locked up for a long time but now set free. Dang! I was shot!

And up until now, that I am writing, I can't imagine what happened. And I am still replaying what occurred some time ago. _Sigh_. $!*! I'm in love again! No this can't be! Nooooo! Jin! Why did you made me feel this way? Blush.

Love more, hate Less,

Amy


	8. Chapter 8: Day Seven

**Day Seven: BOREDOM STRIKES! (With a spice of 'PARENT THINGIES')**

Dear Diary,

Today was…_FRUSTRAAAATIIING!_

Talk about… it's Sunday? Okay. Sorry for the religious types but after we had mass, for the oracle-thingies-for-Gaia stuff…and sermons, I got easily dumped in bed. So tiring. _Sigh_. It was long and...Oh, did I mention the word? Let's say it all in chorus then…

**BORING.**

Okay, let's check on that. Now, about the _**other**_matters.

**First stop:**

**Mom and Dad.**

Well, okay, they were fine. Jeez. Talk about lovey-dovey thingies._ Blech._ To tell you honestly, today was their anniversary (how sweet but still… it's gross). And talk about getting all kissy-kissy. Then, another… _Blech_.

Jeez. Early in the morning, they didn't even consider their child's reactions. Smack. (Poor me.) Well, as soon as I woke up from bed, got up, and stepped outside my room, my eyes burned in pure shock when I saw my ever-loving-oh-so-beautiful-tender-caring Mom with nothing but with dad's shirt on (good heavens!). And I was like "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT DAD'S SHIRT?" but of course I didn't curse that out loud. (They'll ground me for sure. _sigh._) I'm a good girl at home. _Smile._

My jaw dropped open after seeing her all smiley-smiley and cheery-cheery. I knew that they were up to something last night. Uggh! Gross. _Blech_. Crap. I was going to hurl.

But the worse has yet to come. And I f I say _**'worse'**_, I mean it's worse than what you are thinking already.

Just as I saw my mom dressed with my dad's shirt on, my dad came out of their room. (Well, just to say my room and their room were just beside each other. _Awkward silence._) With… Note to children reading this/ or whosever read this that is below 10 years old, I'm gonna tell 'ya kids, this is seriously…crap. _Smack_. Ughh… BOXERS! there, I said it. Yep. You heard me right. BOXERS. Do I need to spell it? Fine. (Just to lessen the tension away.) B-O-X-E-R-S. _Sigh._

I felt sick that time. I thought I was going to hurl._ Blech_. Good thing I can control myself when it comes to those kinds of matters. _Sigh_. So okay, that was different from what've expected from them. _Sigh._ Okay, after breakfast and the shocking revelation (which I didn't even mind to talk /ask about… I didn't interfere for knowing it was grown-up stuff. Eew.) They went on some _**'date'**_ after that. Which literally means another one of their _**'you-know-what-to-do-hoo-haa'**_. Crap. Sick parent-thingies. They give me the creeps.

Okay, never mind the shocking thing. (Crap).

**Second stop:**

**My Room.**

After some time I've been busy going out (lately); mostly in the shop. _Sigh_. But still, I have some issues when it comes to my room.

Let's say… the mess which I created a day ago? When I hurried to the shop? (please don't remind me about the date… _blush_… I've been setting that aside for now. And it gets me all twisted and funny inside now…_sigh_.)

So okay! _Clears voice_. Hmm… I did my chores: done my laundry, cleaning the tub, doing the dishes, cleaned my room and etc. Since my Mom and dad are gone (refer above), are out, so, I have to do everything by myself.

By the way, I did the grocery this afternoon. I noticed, while cleaning the cabinets and stuff, we were all out of food, so, you know what the heck I mean: BUY SOME!

_Sigh._

I used my money. (Mom's gonna pay later).

**Third (and last) stop:**

**Jin's House**.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

Okay, this is getting sick… blush. Dang it! Waah! Err! Jiiin! I'm gonna curse you for this… _steaming blush_… Damn it…!

Okay, I just dropped by their house… well not technically… I mean, I just passed by it. Sigh. I looked up in the window but it seems to be empty, so I guess he's not home. Sigh.

And about yesterday, my heart went all…_ Blush_… Ermmm… _Bites lip_… Okay… _Mad blush…_

Ahhh! Jiiinn! I'm gonna...gonna.._.blush_...WAAHHH!

Okay… It just happened! So okay, fine! I'm heading off to bed! _Guilty._ Good Night! _Mad Blush_…Err… =_=

Love more, Hate less,

**-Amy**


	9. Chapter 9: Day Eight

**Day Eight: EH?**

Dear Diary,

Today was just a normal day. Or as you know it. well, Hm.. _Sigh._

I woke up early today, knowing I have my duties at the shop. My mom and Dad were in some reunion in their University. I heard that it was taken place in the _**Xenian Couture**_. It was a popular gathering area and restaurant for elites. For a person like me who grew up in the place, it's no wonder I know that kind of thing. But to tellyou honestly, I really haven't checked out that place for real. But others say, it looks like a castle. Some says a temple. But for me, just some ordinary restaurant. Well yeah, I really don't believe things especially things that sparkle in the lime light…sheesh). Sigh. So they left early.

But of course, they prepared breakfast first… for me. They're so thoughtful. I love them… (Even though they do outrageous things…ick. so yeah, whatever). So then, I headed out to the shop, the normal thing to do.

Invited visitors, cleaned tables, and just as the norm. The boys caused much trouble, Lass nii-san just slept all day; he wasn't really helpful at all. Despite that it was a fine summer day. The rest… they're okay, they were still themselves. Not like me. What was it again? That word? Ah, that.

**DOUBT.**

I was doubting. All day, I did nothing but doubt. Even though I smiled and laughed just like every day, that chilly feeling won't leave me.

After a hard day's work, I was left all alone in the store. Jin didn't come. It made me wonder. _Blush._ Nahh, never mind! So I locked the shop and went home by myself.

At first, Elesis nee-chan and Arme nee-chan offered me to go home with them together, but I refused. Damn. I really did. "Amy, you okay?" she asked me. Of course, I lied. So simply gave my best shot in not to make them worry with answering a: "O-of course! I'm just fine by myself." I smiled at them. "I might have some time alone with myself." I made an excuse. They glanced at each other until they gave me a smile and left. I'm the worse. So I waited a few minutes before they're totally gone.

And began walking towards home.

But before I did, I planned on to visiting an old play ground where we used to play when I was little. Of course, with my best friend, Jin. I sat on the swing and motioned it to sway. The swing had a squeaky sound. Just like the always. The usual.

Gee,I didn't realize that from all the usual things you do, you don't notice some things… and when you think harder and harder what those things were, you completely forget them and it gets so…messed up… and you feel… **LONELY.**

The hell I'm thinking. I'm sorry. I just can't help it.

Unnoticing, tears fell down on my cheeks and I began to cry. I tried to stop it by biting my lip or holding my breath, but it was all useless. I was feeling lonely. Thinking of the past? I don't know what I'm doing. It's been months since he and I broke up. And when he left, I felt lost. My heart won't stop breaking. Crushing into little crumbles; into a gazillion bits and pieces until its all ashes.

Then just out of the blue, I heard loud footsteps coming at me. By the time I raised my head,_** expect the unexpected.**_

It was Jin. He was heavily panting. It made me blush. Gaaahd! _Blush._ (I'm cursing him for this!).

"He-he-hey…" he panted heavily.

"J-jin? Wh-why are you h-here?" I asked with tears still on my face. Dang. He was cute. He wore his fitting black shirt and a pair of loose shorts. And those homely sandals that he often wears.

"Ronan and the others said you walked all alone by yourself." He panted.

I gulped. It made my heart jump. Then, please, don't tell this is a joke... oh please. Don't tell me…

"I got worried so I checked you out."

_Blush_. Damn, this guy never fails to make me red.

"W-w-woried?" I sniffled. But my heart raced.

Yeah, I was worried, so I came to check you out. Well, I thought you might go here, since this is the only place you'd come when you feel like it."

Yeah. He really knows me well. That's one thing I liked about him, too. _Ba-thump._

"Are you crying?' he asked. I immediately jerked and wiped my tears. "N-n-no! C-course not!" I stammered. I completely looked like an idiot. "I was just bored all at home and I decided to go here and just swinging and something caught my-!"

Then he just sudden as he arrived, he kissed me. (OHMAYGAHWDWHATTHEHELL?NOOOOOOOOOO!)

I was dumbfounded when he did it. He just then broke apart and turned his back on me. "S-s-sorry." he stammered. "W-w-we better go."

Then he took my hand and dragged me to my house. I was going to say a word when he ran.

What was it? Why? Gahhhh! He left me hanging again! Ahhhh!

Aaaahhhhh! Jiiiiiiiinnn! I'm gonna kiiiiilll you! _Mad blush._

I don't want to talk anymore!

Good Night!

Love More, Hate Less,

**~Amy**

_**P.S**_

_**I HATE JIN!** __Blush_

* * *

** Alice: Gahd! It's been a year? waahh! please REVIEW!**

**[CLICK HERE!]**

**\/**


End file.
